


gin & tonic

by polly_perks



Series: phichit and yuuri's whirlwind college romance [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polly_perks/pseuds/polly_perks
Summary: Yuuri celebrates the end of midterms with a classmate. Phichit gets to deal with the aftermath.





	

Phichit was no stranger to Yuuri coming home late at night. His roommate would often stay at the library until two or three in the morning when his workload was heavy, saying “It’s hard for me to get work done at home.” Whether that was a dig at Phichit for being distracting or a compliment to how much fun he was, Phichit could never tell. Oftentimes it felt like both.

Yuuri was usually quiet and was always alone, so Phichit was surprised one night in November to hear loud footsteps on the stairs and two voices outside their door. He hurried to open it and found Yuuri being held up by one of his classmates whose name Phichit failed to recall. They were both laughing and Yuuri’s hair was sticking up in the back.

“Here we are!” the classmate said. “Home sweet home. Hello, Phichit. We didn’t wake you up, did we?”

“Oh, no, I was already awake. I can take him from here.” He pulled Yuuri into the room and sat him on the couch. “Thank you so much for bringing him home.”

“Of course. Have a good night, you two.” With that, Phichit shut the door and sat next to Yuuri on the couch.

“You’re drunk,” he remarked with no small amount of surprise.

“Mhmm,” Yuuri leaned against Phichit’s shoulder. “We had our last midterm this afternoon. Everyone who knows each other in the class went to celebrate. Me too.”

“You too, huh?”

“Mhmm,” he mumbled again. “I like drinking in big groups. It makes--talking’s easier. I can talk to people.” He slid one arm through Phichit’s and rested more of his weight against him. Phichit decided to use this to his advantage; he pulled on their linked arms as he stood up so Yuuri would come with him.

“Okay, I think it’s bedtime for both of us,” he said. Yuuri nodded and kept their arms linked all the way to the bedroom. Phichit managed to get Yuuri’s coat and shoes off, and allowed him to flop down on his bed otherwise fully clothed.

“Phichit,” he sighed. “You’re the best roommate ever. You’re so nice to me, like, all the time. I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said, heartbeat in his throat. _He’s so, so drunk,_ Phichit told himself, but that didn’t help him shake off the thought that people often meant the things they said when they were drunk. Yuuri especially wouldn’t say something like this sober, but Phichit could have guessed the sentiment from the way he was thanked for something as simple as taking Yuuri’s empty mugs back to the kitchen while he was studying.

Yuuri waved his arm out from under his blanket, opening and closing his hand. “What do you need?” Phichit asked, moving closer.

Yuuri’s hand closed around the bottom of his sweater. “Will you make sure I don’t die from alcohol poisoning?”

Phichit laughed and pried his hand off. “Yes, I’ll make sure. You won’t die.”

Yuuri had grabbed Phichit’s hand from where it had been resting around his wrist and was still pulling on it. “Something else you need?”

“Let’s sleep together,” Yuuri said, as easily as if he were asking for a glass of water.

Phichit choked on his own spit a little. “What? You--I’m not going to--I mean, we haven’t even--”

“No, no, no,” Yuuri lifted his head slightly from the pillow, squinted in pain, and then lay back down. “ _Sleep_ , sleep. Actually sleep. In my bed.”

Yuuri was swaying their hands gently back and forth, grip firm despite the fact that he looked like he was already asleep. With his eyes closed, Phichit could see dark smudges on his eyelids, eyeliner that must have faded over the course of the evening. He wondered if Yuuri had done it himself.

“I’m getting you a glass of water, and then we can. Sleep together.” Yuuri hummed and pulled the covers up over his head. Phichit wasn’t sure he’d still be awake when he got back from the kitchen, but he wasn’t one to break a promise, even a minor one to a very drunk friend.

He set the glass of water on Yuuri’s nightstand. Sure enough, his roommate was snoring softly, but he mumbled something that sounded like “thank you” when Phichit clambered over him and lay down between him and the wall. Yuuri was very warm, and his breathing was even, and Phichit fell asleep with the hope that if Yuuri remembered anything tomorrow morning, it would be this.

 

Phichit felt the bed move a few hours later, and was fully awoken when he heard loud coughs echo off the tiles in their small bathroom. He rolled out of bed and covered his eyes with his hands as he neared the bathroom light. Peeking through his fingers, he saw Yuuri hunched over the toilet, face pale, a string of saliva sticking to his lower lip.

“Oh, no.” Phichit knelt down next to him and lay a hand on his shoulder, the other still protecting his eyes from the fluorescent light.

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri moaned, voice high and shaky. He tried to say something else but gagged instead and leaned back over the toilet bowl.

“It’s fine,” Phichit said. “You’ll feel better after you throw up.” Eyes now fully adjusted, he used his other hand to push Yuuri’s hair back away from his face.

Eventually Yuuri sat back on his heels and slumped against the side of the bathtub. Phichit silently handed him the roll of toilet paper so he could wipe his mouth and blow his nose.

“Back to bed?” Yuuri kept his mouth clenched shut and nodded. He was shivering, so Phichit pulled the covers up over both of them as soon as they lay down. Yuuri whined through his nose and grabbed Phichit’s arm to pull it over himself, then wormed an arm around Phichit’s waist and shifted towards him. His nose was pressed into Phichit’s collarbone so Phichit could feel his sigh more than hear it before he fell back asleep.

 

When he next awoke, he squinted at the clock on Yuuri’s nightstand. 11:17 AM. They had both slept in. Yuuri was on his stomach now, one arm still around Phichit’s waist and the other flung up underneath his pillow to support his head.

Phichit must have shifted as he woke up, because Yuuri inhaled deeply and squinted up at him.

“How do you feel?” he asked.

Yuuri stretched and scooted up on the bed so he was leaning up against the wall slightly. His arm moved from around Phichit’s waist to his shoulder, but he didn’t take it away. “A little nauseous.” He clicked his tongue once. “It feels like one of your hamsters died in my mouth.”

“Please never say anything like that again.” Phichit was laughing as he said it because he knew Yuuri was being dramatic, it but he hoped Yuuri saw how serious he was. He felt his stomach twist at the thought of losing any one of his pets.

“Sorry,” Yuuri said with a slight smile. He curled his arm so his fingers were brushing the back of Phichit’s head.

“I’m not kissing you,” Phichit warned lightly despite how dry his mouth had suddenly become. He could still see the eyeliner smudges from this close, and they made Yuuri's eyes look bigger.

He wrinkled his nose and said “No, I don’t think I’d even want to right now. Wait.” Phichit could feel his whole body tense up next to him. “I didn’t, uh...I didn’t kiss you last night, did I?”

His mouth was clamped shut like he was going to throw up again. Against his better judgement, Phichit started laughing again. “No, you didn’t. You just asked me if I would sleep with you.”

Yuuri groaned and smushed his nose back against Phichit’s collarbone. He laughed harder, and Yuuri eventually joined in, too warm and relaxed to realize that their arms were still around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> it seems like yuuri is only ever drunk when i write him lol....i am actually working on a longer victuuri thing but i woke up with this idea and Had to write it
> 
> drunk yuuri is #relatable because he gets five times gayer and has a great time


End file.
